


Finding the Truth - Undergoing Editing

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, But I'm editing and adding more detail, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Drakon Mathias (OC), Elf Tristan (OC), Evil Albus Dumbledore, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry gets resorted, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Kinda short at the moment, Kitsune Harry Potter, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Parseltongue, Phoenix Lucien (OC), Powerful Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Sub Harry, The story needs editing okay, Triwizard Tournament, Veela Kaden (OC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: After third year, Harry sneaks to Gringotts in the summer after he receives a letter from the goblins telling him not to tell Dumbledore and to come as soon as possible...





	1. Chapter One: A Surprising Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenrain/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the genius behind all of these characters, places, and things, not me! Only the OCs are mine.

Harry was working in the garden at the Dursleys the summer before Fourth Year when an owl came swooping down and landed on a tree branch nearby.

Surprised, he glanced quickly at the house to make sure no one was watching him before taking the letter from the small bird. It was on thick parchment and had an official looking seal on it. The owl flew away before he had a chance to give it some food, so he tucked the letter into his pocket for later and continued pruning the roses.

Later, after he’d finished making, but not eating, dinner, Harry went up to his room and pulled a bag out from under the bed as quietly as possible. He’d taken to stashing easily preservable food in there so he wouldn’t go hungry all summer. 

Taking out a sandwich Mrs. Weasley had given him for the train ride home, he ate it quickly before wiping his hands on his pants and opening the letter.

_ Dear Mr Potter _ , it read. _ It has come to our attention that you were never given the inheritance test. Please come to Gringotts as soon as possible. Do not tell Dumbledore. We have reason to believe he has committed crimes against you as your magical guardian. _

_ Lord Ragnok, Head Manager of Gringotts _

Harry almost tripped in shock. He hadn’t even known Dumbledore was his magical guardian. That was definitely something he was going to ask the goblins about. He penned a quick reply and sent it off with Hedwig, having kept her cage shrunk so far.

-

The next day, Harry waited until the Dursleys had left on a trip to the seaside before slipping out of the house wearing a hooded cloak. He hailed the knight bus using a special token Ragnok had sent back with Hedwig. 

Once he arrived in Diagon, he pulled his hood up even more, casting his face into shadow. Walking into Gringotts, Harry asked a teller, “Sir, I’m here to see Lord Ragnok.” The goblin looked surprised at the respectful address and took Harry back through a small metal door to Ragnok’s office. 

“Hello, Mr. Potter. I hope you aren’t too confused as to why you are here.” Ragnok said, dismissing the teller back to his station.

“Well, actually… no one ever told me how the magical world works. I don’t understand. How is Dumbledore my magical guardian? I’d never seen him or even heard of him before Hagrid came to give me my letter.”

Ragnok’s face took on a quickly paling shade. “You mean to say you never knew the magical world existed before you got your Hogwarts letter? Dumbledore told us he saw you every year on your birthday and that you were happy and had lots of friends.”

“More like lonely, shoved in a cupboard under the stairs, and made to live like a house-elf.” Harry laughed bitterly. Dumbledore had ruined his life. The least he could do was repay the favor.

“We can deal with Dumbledore after the inheritance test. It will tell us exactly what he has done to you and we can use it in court if needed.” Ragnok pushed a piece of blank parchment in front of Harry and handed him a silver dagger. “Cut your palm and drip 5 drops of blood onto the paper. It will heal itself afterwards.”

Harry took the dagger and carefully sliced his palm, not even bothered by the slight sting, thanks to the Dursleys. Squeezing his hand over the paper, he counted the drops of blood until five had fallen and then leaned back again, watching in slight fascination as his flesh knit itself back together.

The parchment now had words forming themselves on it, in a looping blood red ink. Blood, his blood, Harry realized. Ragnok waited until it was done writing before passing it over to Harry.

It was lengthy, very much so, if Ragnok’s slight look of surprise was anything to go off of.

 

Name: Hadrian James Potter-Black

Age: 13

Parents:

Mother - Lily Potter (nee Evans)

Father - James Potter 

Blood Adopted - Sirius Black

 

Claimable titles:

Gryffindor (Lord)

Ravenclaw (Lord)

Slytherin (Lord by right of conquest, previously heir)

Gaunt (Lord by right of conquest)

Potter (Lord)

Black (Lord by blood adoption)

Emrys (Lord)

LeFay (Lord)

 

Blocks, Compulsions:

Core (60% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Parseltongue (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore, 100% broken)

Parselmagic (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore, 20% broken)

Kitsune Creature Inheritance (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Natural Animagus (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Mage sight (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Natural Occlumency and Legilimency (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Loyalty spell (keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Weasley family, Ginerva Weasley, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, Light)

Hatred spell (keyed to Severus Snape, Slytherin, Dark, creatures)

Love potion (keyed to Ginerva Weasley, administered by Molly Weasley)

Horcrux (10% blocked by love wards, created by Tom Riddle)

 

Skills, Magic: 

Core (level 162, unblocked would be level 270)

Natural Occlumency and Legilimency

Mage Sight

Parseltongue

Parselmagic

Wandless and Silent Magic

Animagus (fox, unlocked)

 

Creature Inheritance:

Submissive Kitsune (blocked 100%)

4 Dominant Mates (Drakon, Elf, Veela, Phoenix) [identities currently unknown]

 

As soon as Harry reached the Blocks and Compulsions section, he had to forcibly repress his magic from lashing out. “Can I get these removed?” He asked, pointing to the list of things that had been done to him.

Ragnok’s eyes flashed with anger at what Dumbledore had done. “Of course, Mr. Potter.” He called another goblin and told them to lead Harry to the cleansing chamber. 

When they got there, Harry was asked by a goblin to disrobe except for his pants and lay on the stone altar in the middle of the circular room.

He did so, shivering at the cold stone against his bare flesh. The goblins circled round him and began chanting, funneling power into breaking the chains that held Harry’s magic and skills prisoner. 

About halfway through, Harry felt a searing pain in his scar and blacked out. Some of the goblins took the removed Horcrux deep within the depths of Gringotts and destroyed it, while the rest kept chanting.

Harry had just regained consciousness when there was another pain and ears sprouted from his head and a tail from his back.The goblins finishing chanting and the goblin who had led him to the cleansing chamber took him back to Ragnok’s office after he redressed.

The Head Manager now had a pile of folders in front of him and a grim look on his face. “You might want to sit down for this, Mr. Potter. Dumbledore has been stealing from your vaults since the day of your parents death and using your key. He has also given money to the Weasleys and Hermione. The total sum stolen amounts to around 5,000,000 galleons.”

“Can you get it back?” Harry asked shakily, a little shocked that he’d had that much money, let alone that it had been stolen.

“Yes, we can do a recall with interest as well as an item request. Quite a few things have gone missing from your vaults over the years. I think the more important thing right now is for you to try and claim your lordships. Take each of these rings and put them on one at a time. They will either accept or reject you.” Ragnok opened several boxes and handed Harry the rings.

Harry tried the Potter one first and was quickly accepted. The other rings accepted him in quick succession. 

“I think that you might want to pull your kitsune features back into yourself before you go back outside.” Ragnok reminded him when he got up to go.

“Oh, yes, thank you for reminding me.” Harry willed his tail and ears to vanish, blushing slightly at almost forgetting they were there. He paused again when he realized he wasn’t sure if he was going back to the Dursleys or not.

“If you want, there’s a hotel of sorts just for creatures down one of the adjoining alleys to Diagon.” Ragnok said, somehow understanding why Harry was hesitating. 

“Thank you, Head Manager Ragnok. May your enemies tremble before you and your gold flow.” Harry gave the formal farewell.

“And thank you, Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Gaunt-Emrys-LeFay for trusting us enough to come at our letter. May your enemies blood flow and your gold pile high.” Ragnok returned.

-

Harry found himself outside of a large, cheerful-looking building after following the goblins’ directions. When he stepped inside, it was loud and full of creatures playing Wizard Chess, talking, laughing, and pranking each other, with their features proudly on full or partial display. 

Seeing he was getting some apprehensive glances because he had no visible creature traits, Harry released his tail and ears again. The room visibly relaxed and he made his way to a front desk.

“I’d like to rent a room for the rest of the summer please.” He asked the woman standing there. She handed him the key after he paid, and he went upstairs to find it. 

Once he had closed the door behind him, Harry pulled out his shrunken trunk and Hedwig’s empty owl cage. He’d never bothered to unshrink it when he got to the Dursleys at the beginning of the summer, keeping it safely close to him while Hedwig was off hunting. He’d need to ask the woman at the desk downstairs to unshrink it for him. 

After she unshrunk it for him, Harry unpacked Hedwig’s food and water. A second later, Hedwig flew through the open window, knowing where he was through the familiar bond.

Looking through his trunk, Harry realized he didn’t have any clothes other than his school robes and the oversized stuff the Dursleys had given him. He’d have to go shopping.

-

Arriving at Sopre’s Clothing and Accessories, a store the woman at the hotel had recommended and directed him to, Harry went through the door only to bang into someone. They reached out and caught him quickly, and he looked up to see a tall boy with curly bronze hair in front of him.  _ Mate _ , his kitsune cried.

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going.” The boy said, helping Harry up. “I’m Lucien, a phoenix.” He made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a coo.

“I’m Harry. A kitsune.” Harry said, conveniently avoiding the fact that he was Harry Potter, though by Lucien’s little smile he thought he’d failed to hide it from him. “I was on my way to find a new wardrobe.”

“I can help you if you want.” Lucien offered, smiling at his mate. 

Harry accepted and Lucien helped him pick out a new wardrobe. During that time, they got to know each other and Harry learned that Lucien also stays at the hotel in the summers and is a 5th year Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. He even learned that Lucien sometimes talked with Fawkes and that the bird was forced to bond with Dumbledore.

They walked back to the hotel together, talking and laughing as they slipped back into the building, unnoticed by any who might have taken interest in Harry Potter being there.


	2. Chapter Two: The Masks of False Friends Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After third year, Harry sneaks to Gringotts in the summer after he receives a letter from the goblins telling him not to tell Dumbledore and to come as soon as possible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the genius behind all of these characters, places, and things, not me! Only the OCs are mine.

The day of Harry and Lucien’s return to Hogwarts dawned bright and sunny. They woke up around 8 am and had a simple breakfast with a few friends at the hotel before they used the hotel’s floo to arrive on Platform ¾. 

Glancing around, Harry hurried onto the train with Lucien close behind, luggage shrunk in their pockets courtesy of the owner of the hotel, the same woman who ran the front desk, an Elf named Gisele.

Ron and Hermione, who were standing off to one side of the floos with the rest of the Weasleys, spotted Harry getting on the train with a strange boy close behind, too close. Thinking he’d been kidnapped, they alerted Mrs. Weasley, who insisted on telling the conductor before going to find him.

“It could be a dangerous criminal. I wouldn’t want our walking bank and Ginny’s future husband to get hurt.” She said with a sly smile, effectively quieting Ron’s arguments of confronting them by themselves.

-

Meanwhile, on the Hogwarts Express, Harry and Lucien had settled themselves in a compartment with two other students from the hotel. They were talking about the classes they were taking this year and making friendly jokes about each other when the compartment door slammed open.

“Sir, I don’t know who you are, but you have no right to force Harry Potter to keep you company.” The conductor said, trying to take the diplomatic approach.

“Yeah, you filthy Death Eaters, leave Harry alone.” Ron yelled, completely ruining any chance they had of reaching a peaceful solution.

Harry laughed disbelievingly. Ron was even stupider than he’d thought. “I’d rather stay with my friends than go with you thieves. Leave and get out of my sight before I make you pay even more interest.”

Hermione dragged a sputtering Ron out of the compartment, with a fuming Mrs. Weasley close behind, after she hissed at Harry, “How dare you call my precious Ronniekins a thief.” The conductor apologized and left, closing the door behind him.

“Well, that was interesting.” Lucien commented idly, locking the door and warding it lethally tight against anyone who might want to hurt his mate.

-

Once the train arrived at Hogwarts, Lucien helped Harry into a carriage with the their friends from the hotel and they sat quietly together, enjoying the last peace they would probably get all year. 

In the Great Hall, they separated to their House tables and watched the first years get sorted. Harry was mostly tuning out by the point Dumbledore gave his speech, but as soon as he mentioned a TriWizard Tournament, he had his full attention. And to think, he’d been hoping for a boring year. He should’ve been hoping he’d survive the year.

Harry had to divide his attention between Dumbledore and Ron and Hermione when they sat down on either of him, trapping him between them. They kept asking him invasive questions about the train, acting like they were still friends and like nothing had happened.

Harry kept brushing them off, confused as to why they were acting like this, until he caught Hermione constantly looking at his pumpkin juice and frowning. It must have a loyalty or compulsion potion in it, Harry realized, and his Lordship rings protected him from it. He took another large sip just to annoy them and hid a grin at Hermione’s frustrated face.

After dinner, he was herded back to the Gryffindor common room, where Ron cornered him. 

“You’re betraying us and your parents! You’re supposed to be the Chosen One, so you better act like it! You’re turning into a Death Eater!”

Harry, forcefully repressing his kitsune, shoved Ron and ran from the common room, ignoring the stares. He followed an invisible thread tugging him through the castle, and ended up outside of Ravenclaw, touching his Lordship ring to the door by pure instinct.

To his surprise, the door opened, acknowledging him as Lord Ravenclaw by changing his robes to those of Ravenclaw with blue and bronze patterns of ravens specially decorating his clothes.

-

Lucien was sitting in the Ravenclaw common room reading when Harry ran into the room, with distress pouring off him. He jumped up and Harry flung himself at Lucien, making the Ravenclaw tumble back down into his chair.

“What is it? Are you okay?!” Lucien asked, worried. 

Harry told him about Ron and Hermione and asked, “Can I stay in Ravenclaw, Lucien?”

The tower itself answered him, unlocking Rowena’s apartments, which had been closed since the last Lady Ravenclaw 500 years ago. The other Ravenclaws in the common room bow, recognising the crest that appeared glowing on Harry’s robe, where his Gryffindor patch had been before, the personal one of Rowena herself.

Harry walked into the apartments, looking around at the intricate decorations with awe. He found a bedroom and lay down, lulled to sleep by a quiet song the tower sang to him.


	3. Chapter Three: Not So Subtle Manipulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After third year, Harry sneaks to Gringotts in the summer after he receives a letter from the goblins telling him not to tell Dumbledore and to come as soon as possible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the genius behind all of these characters, places, and things, not me! Only the OCs are mine.
> 
> I have no beta, so any mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point them out! :)

Harry stood quietly next to Lucien and watched the Beauxbatons carriage arrive from the sky. It came down to land and the Hogwarts students moved back so the French students could get out. The Durmstrang ship came next, rising from the Black Lake.

Everyone followed Dumbledore into the Great Hall and Harry sat down next to Lucien at the Ravenclaw table.

Dumbledore seemed to have been looking for him, because as soon as he saw Harry, he came over and said, “Harry, my boy, I know you had a fight with your friends, but you should apologize. We all make mistakes sometimes. You need to go back to your table as well.”

Harry was about to protest, but his robes, which had reverted to Gryffindor this morning, changed back to Ravenclaw, and the glowing crests of all four founders appeared above his head, approving the House change. Dumbledore looked murderous, but had to go to the staff table and welcome the other schools, leaving Harry surrounded by protective Ravenclaws in a whispering Great Hall.

Lucien snorted, “Did you see his face? I wish I’d got a picture, it was so great.”

Harry had to laugh at that. “Lucien, just wait until he finds out I’ve realized he’s stealing from my vaults! That will be priceless! Absolutely priceless!” He had told his Phoenix mate who he was after a few weeks, not liking hiding something from him. He’d also told him about everything Dumbledore had been doing to him.

They were stopped from saying anything further by a Beauxbatons boy who sat next to Harry, introducing himself as Kaden.  _ Mate _ , the voice whispered again in his head. Harry sighed. Of course. Two down, two to go, he thought wryly, remembering his inheritance test.

The three got to know each other during dinner and Harry learned that Kaden was 14, the same age as him, and a Veela. He already knew Lucien was a 16 year old Phoenix, but he got to hear some funny stories about Lucien accidentally trapping himself in bird form for a week.

Back in Ravenclaw, Harry hesitated before suggesting Kaden and Lucien move into his apartment. “It has five bedrooms, and then we could let other Beauxbaton students use Lucien’s old room.” 

“We’d love to! I’ve been curious for a look inside Rowena’s room anyways.” Lucien said, laughing at Harry’s face. “Don’t worry, I’m more interested in you any day.” He added, smirking when Harry blushed.

They were interrupted by a second year Ravenclaw who had a note from Dumbledore summoning him to his office. 

“So much for a peaceful evening.” Harry sighed.

“Take Flitwick with you.” Lucien suggested. “He’s not supposed to meet with students alone anyways, let alone you.”

Harry searched out Flitwick and asked him if he’d be willing to accompany him to the Headmaster's office.

With a troubled look, Flitwick agreed. What on earth had Harry done that made him get summoned on the first day of school?

They walked through the school together, talking quietly about a book Harry had been reading over the summer. When the reached the gargoyle statue, Harry looked at the note and found that the password was yet again a candy. “Lemon drops.” he said.

The gargoyle moved around, opening the staircase, and they climbed up quickly. 

Harry knocked and waited until Dumbledore opened the door. The Headmaster saw Flitwick and said, “Ah, Flitwick, my boy, thank you for bring Harry here. You can go back to Ravenclaw now. I’m sure you have lots of things to do.” His eyes twinkled.

“No, Albus, I was here at Harry’s request. Students are supposed to bring a teacher with them.”

“Alright, come in then.” Dumbledore had a resigned look on his face. He picked up a bowl of lemon drops. “Want one?”

Harry declined after his kitsune senses picked up a mild calming and compulsion potion on them. Flitwick did as well, but accepted a mug of tea, which thankfully didn’t seem to have anything in it.

“Now, Harry, my boy, it was very immature of you to run off last night, and even more disappointing that you abandoned your house after one minor argument with a friend. Your parents were in Gryffindor and they’d be ashamed that their son decided to dishonor their memory in such a way.” Dumbledore said, blatantly trying to manipulate Harry, who shared an incredulous look with Flitwick. Was Dumbledore really this stupid?

He must be going senile.

“I rather like being in Ravenclaw, thank you. I’ve made some new friends and I think my parents would have been proud of me no matter where I was sorted.” He replied.

“You need to go back to Gryffindor, my boy. We all need you to defeat the Dark Lord, and we can’t have you being in Ravenclaw. You’ll switch back to Gryffindor, or I’ll make you.” Dumbledore said angrily, seemingly forgetting Flitwick was there.

“Now see here, Albus. Its bad enough to try and strong-arm a student into something you shouldn’t have any say in, but threatening one is the last straw. You’ll regret this.” Flitwick spat, vowing to get Dumbledore fired. He led Harry back to the Ravenclaw dorms and left him with his mates. He’d heard about the new kitsune from his goblin father, Ragnok himself, and was determined to protect him.


	4. Chapter Four: Dumbledore’s Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After third year, Harry sneaks to Gringotts in the summer after he receives a letter from the goblins telling him not to tell Dumbledore and to come as soon as possible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the genius behind all of these characters, places, and things, not me! Only the OCs are mine.
> 
> I have no beta, so any mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point them out! :)
> 
> Okay, so honestly on this chapter, I feel like the scene with Mathias could be better. Sorry for my rushed editing :)

Harry was on edge. He could just tell that something was going to happen involving him and the TriWizard Tournament. Lucien and Kaden kept trying to calm him down, but he was jittery and couldn’t eat much.

Dinner was wrapping up, and everyone was indulging in a few desserts except for Harry. Even treacle tart wasn’t enough to tempt him.

Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall instantly went silent. He waved his wand at the cup and it turned blue before spitting out a piece of paper.

“For Durmstrang, the champion is Viktor Krum!” He announced. A cheer went up from the Slytherin table where the other school was sitting.

“For Beauxbatons… Miss Fleur Delacour!” A cheer again rose up, but from the Ravenclaw table this time, Kaden especially loudly. “She’s a veela, like me.” He explained quietly to Harry and Lucien. 

“And last, but not least, for Hogwarts, our champion is… Cedric Diggory!” A huge cheer went up from Hufflepuff, with the Ravenclaws joining in politely.

“Now, with our champions chosen, I hope you all…” Dumbledore began, but stopped when the cup flared blue once more and spat out another piece of paper.

“Harry Potter!” Dumbledore all but screamed.

Harry knew it, he knew it, bad things always happened to him. He was a freak though, he deserved it. He might not even survive this year. But would anyone even miss him?

-

Lucien jumped up when Harry went into a panic attack amid the shouts, curses, and angry yells. He scooped the younger boy up and strode for the room with the other champions, with Kaden close behind. His poor kitsune mate always got the worst of whatever problem happened each year. The last thing he needed was more people angry at him.

As soon as he entered the room the champions were in, all three were staring at him.

“Vat are you doing in here?” Viktor asked, staring at the three in confusion. “Do they need us for something?”

“Kaden!” Fleur cried happily, “I heard you got a mate! Is it true?”

“Um, yeah, but more important is Harry at the moment.” He replied, shifting anxiously.

“Harry! Is he okay?” Cedric said, finally recognising who Lucien was carrying.

“He went into a panic attack after his name got called out of the Goblet of Fire.” Lucien explained.

“Poor boy.” Fleur said, looking at him in worry. “Can you calm him down?”

“Yes, but please keep the adults away until we can. We don’t want them to make it worse.” Kaden smiled at his Veela friend.

Viktor turned and stood guard in front of the others with Cedric while Lucien put Harry down on a couch and Kaden stroked his hair gently. Lucien gripped the back of his neck and Harry’s breathing slowed a little. Fleur’s eyes widened a little in understanding. Harry was Kaden’s mate.

Harry calmed down enough to sit up and lay shaking against Lucien’s shoulder, with Kaden hugging him from his other side. 

“How could I get chosen if I didn't put my name in?” He asked in a small voice.

“It’s okay, we’ll help you with the tasks if we can’t get you out of this competition.” Cedric soothed from next to Viktor.

The doors slammed open suddenly and a whole mob of teachers and judges came in, yelling and arguing with each other.

Dumbledore spotted Harry and cried, “Harry Potter, you cheated to enter the tournament! I’m sure you wanted glory and fame, but being the Boy-Who-Lived does not excuse you from having to follow the rules!”

“I didn’t enter!” Harry said, shrinking towards Lucien.

“How could you have been chosen otherwise?” Flitwick asked calmly.

Lucien leaned even closer and whispered in Harry’s ear, “Swear on your magic that you didn’t put your name in the goblet. They will have no choice but to believe you then.”

Harry pulled out his wand and said, “I swear on my magic that I did not put my name in the Goblet of Fire or enter the TriWizard Tournament willingly.” He then cast Lumos.

The teachers stopped arguing, shocked, and then start asking how he could have been put in instead and by who.

Cedric rolled his eyes. “An enemy, obviously, one who wishes him harm. People die in this tournament, you know.”

Dumbledore gave Harry a fakely sympathetic look and said, “My boy, the contract is magically binding. I’m afraid at this point we have no choice but for you to compete. If you don’t participate you’ll lose your magic.”

The judges nodded in agreement and went over the rules for the tournament before dismissing the champions.

Lucien and Kaden walked on either side of Harry as they went back to Ravenclaw, protecting him from students, mostly Gryffindor and Slytherin, calling him Cheater Potter.

Back in the common room, Harry swore on his magic again and the students accepted him back without blinking, having never believed he’d entered himself in the first place.

-

Harry was sitting on the couch in the common room that evening, still thinking about his name coming out of the goblet, when Luna sat down next to him.

“Harry, the nargles told me that Dumbledore has been asking Ravenclaws about you. Don’t worry, they didn’t tell him anything. Now that you are free from the weasels, you will finally be able to be happy.”

“Uh, thanks Luna.” Harry replied. “Did you find the shoes you lost yet?”

“Oh, no. People always keep them. I rarely get my things back.”

“Do you want to come stay in my apartments? Then you won’t constantly have to get new stuff.” Harry offered.

“No thank you, Harry. You’ll have full apartments soon and I am not meant to interfere.” Luna said mysteriously and left, leaving him deep in thought.

-

Harry was sitting at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast one day when Kaden came into the Great Hall and sat down next to him. Lucien was already there. 

“Harry, I found something interesting in the Forbidden Forest this morning. I caught a scent and followed it to a clearing full of dragons. I overheard one the dragon handlers, and they’re for the first task.” Kaden told him.

“We need to tell the other champions! They were willing to help me and they deserve to know. Maybe we can prepare together?” Harry replied. He got up and went over to the Hufflepuff table, ignoring the dirty looks and whispers. “Cedric, meet me in the library after breakfast. There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Okay, see you then, Harry!” Cedric waved goodbye as Harry went next to the Slytherin table to talk to Krum and then back to Ravenclaw for Fleur.

In the library, Harry waited until Lucien, Kaden, Cedric, Viktor, and Fleur were there before saying, “The first task is dragons. I thought maybe we could prepare together.”

Viktor looked like he wanted to ask where Harry had gotten the information, but Fleur gave Kaden a knowing look and agreed.

-

One day, Harry was researching alone in the library. He was browsing the Magical Creatures sections for books on dragons, but there was only one left not checked out, and it was too high up.

“Do you need help?” A voice came from behind him, startling him a bit.

“Yes, thanks.” Harry said, turning around to find a tall, aristocratic looking Durmstrang student with dark hair.

He walked up to Harry and pulled the book off the shelf, handing it to him.

“Thanks agai-” Harry stopped abruptly. That voice in his head was whispering mate again. 

“I’m Mathias, a drakon. And you are?” Mathias asked.

“Harry, a kitsune. Would you mind coming back to Ravenclaw with me? I’d like to introduce you to my other mates, Lucien and Kaden. One’s a veela and the other is a phoenix.”

They went back to Ravenclaw and the three already living in Rowena’s apartments got to know Mathias better before spending the evening relaxing in the common room after Mathias accepts Harry’s offer of a room.


	5. Chapter Five: Chatting With Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After third year, Harry sneaks to Gringotts in the summer after he receives a letter from the goblins telling him not to tell Dumbledore and to come as soon as possible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the genius behind all of these characters, places, and things, not me! Only the OCs are mine.
> 
> I have no beta, so any mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point them out! :)
> 
> Hey everyone! I'm not dead! Sorry I haven't posted at all recently, have no excuses really, just me being lazy + family coming over. Anyways, enjoy!

Harry followed the other champions in reaching into the bag and choosing their dragons. He pulled out a Hungarian Horntail, which spat sparks at him, burning him. Fleur received a Welsh Green, Viktor a Chinese Fireball, and Cedric a Swedish Short-Snout. The other champions gave him worried looks. They’d helped him prepare, but the Hungarian Horntail was the most dangerous out of the four dragons, and even they would have reservations about facing it, let alone someone who wasn’t even supposed to be in the tournament in the first place.

The other champions took their turns facing their dragons while Harry sat on a bench and listened to the roaring and cheering of the crowd. He startled for a moment when the side of the tent lifted up, but relaxed when he saw his mates. Lucien, Mathias, and Kaden took turns hugging him and then kissed him briefly for luck, leaving Harry blushing.

Harry heard someone coming, so his mates left again, ducking under the tent flap, and he sat down, trying to act like he’d just be sitting there. Madame Pomfrey came into the tent and announced, “It’s your turn, Mr. Potter.”

He stood up, comforting himself with the fact that he had a plan, and walked out into the sunlight, squinting for a moment at the change of brightness. The Hungarian Horntail was crouched in the middle of the arena, chained to the ground and protecting a nest of real eggs. The stupidity of the people in charge of the tournament was astounding. What if the eggs were damaged? They’d have a full out rampage by a mad mother dragon.

Harry walked forward slowly until he caught the dragon’s attention, casting a Wandless ward so nothing could be heard. Her head swiveled around and she breathed in sharply.

_ I mean you no harm, Great Mother Dragon.  _ He hissed, bowing his head slightly in respect. She stopped and looked at him curiously. 

_ A speaker. How interesting. I’ve never met one before, but I’ve heard stories. _ She said.

_ Yes. I ask you to please look at your nest, there is a imposter within. I must retrieve this imposter.  _ Harry replied.

She looked through the eggs carefully, rooting around until she came upon the golden egg in the middle and hissed with disgust. _ Take it, I want nothing to do with it. She rolled the egg out of her nest to him. _

Harry bent down and picked it up.  _ Thank you, Great Mother Dragon.  _ He said respectfully, bowing once more before heading to the side, canceling the ward with a thought. The judges and spectators were all watching him shocked, but he simply walked into the healing tent and sat down, noticing as he did so that he was the only one uninjured. 

His mates were there waiting for him and gathered in a group hug, holding him tightly. Fleur looked relieved to see Harry uninjured and smiled at him, only having received a few scrapes herself. Both Cedric and Viktor had been burned, but not severely.

“We should go out to get our scores now.” Cedric said, getting up from the bed he was sitting on. Fleur helped Krum up and Harry followed them back outside, reluctantly leaving his mates behind.

The other champions received good scores, but when Harry received a 4, 8, 9, two 10s, and a 5 from Dumbledore, Crouch, Maxine, Fudge, Bagman, and Karkaroff respectively, he wasn’t the only one giving the judges a confused or angry look. He should be in first place with how quickly he had finished and without injury, but instead he was in last place because of Dumbledore and Karkaroff’s unfair scores. Cedric was in first, with Krum and Fleur second and third.

-

The next day saw the champions and Harry’s mates sitting in Harry’s apartments, trying to figure out the clue from the eggs. Cedric was pacing and muttering to himself when he tripped and dropped his egg into a fountain in the main room. It opened, but no sound could be heard, a major change from the screaming of earlier.

Everyone sat up in interest as Cedric picked it up and his expression changed drastically, eyes wide and mouth open.

He pulled it out of the water after closing it and repeated the song to the others. Harry looked over at his mates, worried. He didn’t have anything he really cared about other than them. Would they be taken? Or would Dumbledore not know?


	6. Chapter Six: The Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After third year, Harry sneaks to Gringotts in the summer after he receives a letter from the goblins telling him not to tell Dumbledore and to come as soon as possible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the genius behind all of these characters, places, and things, not me! Only the OCs are mine.
> 
> I have no beta, so any mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point them out! :)

Harry didn’t know who to go with to the Yule Ball. He couldn’t go with his mates because of Dumbledore, being a champion, and only being able to take one person. He had, of course, received many other offers from students from all houses and both genders, but didn’t want to go with a stranger. His problem was solved by the appearance of Luna one day when she sat down next to him in the common room and said, “Stop worrying, Harry. I’ll go with you officially, but you will still have plenty of time with your mates,” in a tone that made it clear to him she had Seen it.

“Thank you, Luna. I hope you didn’t want to go with someone else.” He replied gratefully. They sat talking for a while before Harry had to go work on his Charms essay.

-

The evening of the Yule Ball, Harry paced nervously in the common room waiting for Luna to come down. After the dancing lessons Professor Flitwick had requested the students attend, he was fairly confident in his ability to complete the Champion’s Dance without tripping or standing on Luna’s toes, but he still didn’t like the idea of having everyone watching him dance.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the appearance of Luna at his left shoulder. She was dressed in a delicate ice blue dress that flowed elegantly to the ground with silver earrings and jewelry, a more refined and elegant look than her normal butterbeer cork necklaces and dirigible plum earrings.

“You look lovely!” He told his friend, having gone for the simple black suit instead of wizard robes.

“You as well.” Luna replied, smiling serenely. “We have to get down to the Entrance Hall now. McGonagall is looking for us.” She took his arm and they walked down together, talking quietly and glancing occasionally around to see if Ginny, Ron, or Hermione were around.

Luna was, as always, right and McGonagall was waiting for them at the entrance to the Great Hall next to Krum, Cedric, Fleur, and their dates. Cedric had come with Neville, while Fleur was on the arm of a Beauxbatons boy who Harry was fairly sure she had called Antonin and Krum had a delicate looking Ravenclaw girl named Yukiko. 

After what felt like seconds, they were ushered into the Great Hall to do the Champion’s Dance. He took Luna’s hand and twirled her at the right time, glancing discreetly around for his mates. He saw them standing in the corner at a table.The dance came to an end and Luna said goodbye before disappearing off into the crowd that was flooding the dance floor. 

Harry ducked into the crowd as well, weaving his way over to where Lucien, Mathias, and Kaden were standing, the latter twitching slightly.

“Did he eat too much sugar or something?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“No, he just doesn’t like crowds.” Mathias explained.

“Why don’t we go into the gardens then?” Lucien said. Kaden enthusiastically agreed and the four made their way outside. The sun had set and was slightly chilly out, so Harry was glad when his mates cuddled close. They found a small area surrounded by bushes and sat down. Harry glanced around for other students and staff before wandlessly warding and illusioning it to make them invisible.

He let out his ears and tail then, feeling like he was finally able to stretch after months of hiding his true self. Lucien, Kaden, and Mathias quickly followed suit and soon they were all lying down in the soft grass, with tails, feathers, scales, and ears on full display. 

Harry traced his fingers curiously over the scales on Mathias’s neck. They were warm and oddly soft. Kaden was trying to play with his ears and pouted cutely until Harry let him. Lucien laughed watching them, at least until he was playfully tackled and hugged by Harry, who started messing with the feathers in his hair.

They stayed out there for an hour or two before reluctantly getting up and going back inside, where the ball was wrapping up. Professor McGonagall side-eyed them but let them go past without comment. They made it back to their rooms and quickly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Unfair Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After third year, Harry sneaks to Gringotts in the summer after he receives a letter from the goblins telling him not to tell Dumbledore and to come as soon as possible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the genius behind all of these characters, places, and things, not me! Only the OCs are mine.
> 
> I have no beta, so any mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point them out! :)

The day before the second task, Harry was sitting out by the lake when he was joined by a tall boy from Beauxbatons who introduced himself as Tristan. When they tried to shake hands, however, they realized they were mates. Tristan told Harry more about himself, including that he was an elf three years older than Harry.

Harry introduced Tristan to his other three mates and they helped him plan for the second task. It was Tristan who discovered the possibility of and found gillyweed somewhere, though he wouldn’t tell Harry where he got it. Harry had his suspicions that Tristan had somehow acquired some from Neville. 

He had become closer friends with Neville this year, someone who he was ashamed to say he had mostly overlooked and ignored until now. Neville was a genius when it came to Herbology and always willing to help his close friends. They’d gotten talking at the Yule Ball while waiting for the Champion’s Dance and had remained friends since.

It was the evening before the second task that Harry realized Luna’s words had come true. His apartments were now full.

-

The day of the second task dawned cloudy and cold. Harry was both confused and relieved to see that none of his mates had been taken. Who or what else could it be? The champions were herded out to the lake, where a floating structure had been constructed off the dock. It was still very cold and the Harry’s mates exchanged worried looks, as kitsunes were sensitive to temperature. 

Lucien quietly pulled Harry aside and told him to use warming spells so he wouldn’t get too cold. Harry only had time to nod before he was pulled to the edge of the dock and told it was time to start. A bell rang from somewhere near the judges and the champions dove into the water. 

Harry stuffed the gillyweed into his mouth and swallowed, wrinkling his nose at the taste. A brief burning sensation later, he was equipped with his very own temporary set of gills and fins. After pausing to cast warming spells, he dove down deeper, pushing aside floating fronds of plants. 

He spotted what looked like a ruin further down and swam there, finding four captives floating there surrounded by merpeople with weapons.

When he scanned the people for whoever he was supposed to take, he found that the four people were Neville, Yukiko, a small blonde girl he thought was Fleur’s little sister Gabrielle, and Ginny. How dare the headmaster try and force him to be with Ginny like this! 

Harry turned around in disgust and swam back to the surface, leaving Ginny there. No matter what, he was not rescuing her. 

When he broke the surface of the water, he was asked by the judges why he returned empty handed.

“There was nothing down there he cared about.” Harry replied venomously, glaring at Dumbledore, a look which his mates definitely noticed.

Fleur arrived back at the surface without anyone either, having been attacked by grindylows. They were both given no points for the task and handed towels by Madame Pomfrey.

Soon after, Krum and Cedric appeared with Neville and Yukiko. They got out of the water and received points, ending up with Cedric still in first place. Ginny and Gabrielle are lifted up from the lake magically and dried off.

Harry, who had been surrounded by his mates and friends at this point, had to glare his mates into silence all the way back to Ravenclaw, where they exploded angrily, yelling about how the tasks have been rigged against Harry dangerously so. 

Professor Flitwick heard them and came over. “What do you mean, the tasks have been rigged?” He asked.

“Harry was given the most dangerous dragon for the first task and then the person he was supposed to retrieve is someone he hates and someone who has been trying to drug him with love potions and steal his money.” Mathias explained.

Flitwick’s face turned stony and his eyes cold. “I will handle this.” He disappeared into his office and floo-called Amelia Bones. It was time to start an investigation against Dumbledore.

 


	8. Chapter Eight: The Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After third year, Harry sneaks to Gringotts in the summer after he receives a letter from the goblins telling him not to tell Dumbledore and to come as soon as possible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the genius behind all of these characters, places, and things, not me! Only the OCs are mine.
> 
> I have no beta, so any mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point them out! :)

Harry stood shivering in front of his entrance to the maze. He was going in last, with Fleur right before him. His mates watched him anxiously from the stands. Their poor mate was absolutely terrified, they could tell by the way he fiddled with his wand, breathing quick and shallow. When he finally entered the maze, they held their breath, hoping he would make it out safely. 

-

Inside the maze, Harry walked in semi-darkness, wand out and angled protectively in front of him. He came across a large floating bubble and ran through it at top speed, recognizing it as something that would turn him upside down. He then had to answer three riddles from a sphinx that sat in front of him lazily, lounging and giving him the easiest riddles she had, simply because she was bored.

Somehow, he managed to make it to the center just as the other three champions burst through hedges on all sides. They looked at each other for a moment before Cedric said, “We should all take it together. That way we all win.”

Krum and Fleur agreed happily, but Harry was looking suspiciously at the cup. Cedric was about to grab the cup when the kitsune shouted, “Stop!”

Cedric yanked his hand away, trusting Harry’s instincts. “What’s wrong?”

“The cup has bad magic. It’s a portkey to take us away from Hogwarts and send us to evil. It has a slimy, malevolent feel to its magic.”

“What do we do?” Fleur asked, gazing critically at the portkey cup.

“Leave it. We shall send up red sparks at the same time.” Surprisingly, it was the normally quiet Krum who said this.

Harry raised his wand with the others and they all sent up red sparks at the same time, waiting until the maze dissolved around them before coming back to the stands together.

Dumbledore was about to speak when there was a flash of light from the edge of the wards and a large group of Aurors appeared, trailing behind none other than Amelia Bones herself.

“What is the meaning of this!?” Dumbledore cried. “I’m sure whatever it is can be handled at a later date. It’s probably just a small misunderstanding…”

He was cut off by a group of disarming, silencing, and binding charms.

“Incarcerous!” Cried a tall Auror, tying his hands together behind his back. 

“Albus Dumbledore, you are under arrest for illegal blocking of a child’s magic, compulsion spells, love potions, line theft, monetary theft, item theft, power theft, land theft, Wizengamot seat theft, and accessory to child abuse and neglect.” Madam Bones announced, gesturing for her Auror team to take Dumbledore. They carried him to the boundary line of the wards and then flashed away, Apparating back to the Ministry.

Maxine, looking like she was seconds from going into shock, concluded the tournament with Durmstrang and Hogwarts in a tie. Harry and Fleur congratulated Cedric and Viktor before being practically tackled by their significant others. Cedric was practically being strangled by Neville while Lucien, Kaden, Mathias, and Tristan hugged Harry from all sides, relieved he had made it back safely. 

The four champions hugged one another as well, exchanging information to keep in contact during the summer. Fleur, Cedric, and Krum would be heading back to their homes, while Harry would be staying at the hotel again with Lucien. His other mates had even convinced their families to let them stay at the hotel for part of the summer.

-

The last evening at Hogwarts, Lucien led his mates up to the Astronomy Tower. They looked on in awe as he freed Fawkes, who cried gratefully and nipped Lucien’s ear before winging off into the sunset, leaving the five boys to sit together in content silence.


	9. Chapter Nine: The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After third year, Harry sneaks to Gringotts in the summer after he receives a letter from the goblins telling him not to tell Dumbledore and to come as soon as possible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the genius behind all of these characters, places, and things, not me! Only the OCs are mine.
> 
> I have no beta, so any mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point them out! :)
> 
> Okay, I tried my best, but I have no clue if this is a accurate representation of a court trial. Please don't yell at me if I got something wrong, though I would appriciate it if you kindly pointed a mistake out. Thanks :D

Harry reached up to tug on his hair again and his hand was swatted away by Tristan. “Stop it, little fox. Just because you’re nervous doesn’t mean you should be harming yourself.” It was right before Dumbledore’s trial and Harry was extremely nervous.

They were sitting in a middle row of seats, surrounded by a group of Aurors, but he still felt like Dumbledore would somehow manage to get away with everything and come after him. The letter for the trial had come a week ago. It was closed to the public, but since Harry was involved and might be needed as a witness he and his mates were invited.

The court was called to order and the trial began. Amelia Bones was acting as Judge due to conflict of interest for Doge, who was a member of the Order. Dumbledore was brought in in chains, looking haggard and weary, but he still had the twinkle in his eye he did when he was planning something.

A slimy looking lawyer was defending Dumbledore and spouted off a load of utter trash about how Dumbledore was the protector and savior of the light and how this was a mistake and the truth would come to light. Then the prosecution, which in this case was the Wizengamot itself, brought out their trump card.

“Bring in the Veritaserum.” Dumbledore’s eyes widened. He obviously hadn’t been expecting this. His lawyer bluffed something about how it couldn’t be used without his client’s consent, but Madam Bones overruled him on the grounds that in cases of line theft, Veritaserum was to always be used.

When it was the defense lawyer’s turn for questioning, he didn’t even call a witness, knowing that his case was done as soon as Veritaserum was used.

Madam Bones began asking her questions. “Did you block Harry Potter’s magic?”

“Yes.”

“Did you use illegal compulsion spells and love potions on Harry Potter?”  
“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because he needed to become the hero for the light and defeat Voldemort, dying and leaving his money to the Order.” The Wizengamot gaped at the man. They could now add attempted premeditated murder to the list of crimes.

“Did you attempt to commit line theft?”

“Yes.”

This continued in single word confirmations until Madam Bones asked, “Did you knowingly place Harry Potter in a abusive home?”

“Yes. He would need to be uncertain and easily malleable. I arranged for the Dursleys to receive monthly sums in exchange for making sure he was beaten down by the time he turned eleven.” Someone gasped. He had _arranged_ for a child to be abused.

After the questioning, Madam Bones carried out the sentencing. “All in favor of Dumbledore being guilty on all charges?” The entire Wizengamot lit up their wands.

“Sentenced guilty. What shall his punishment be?”

“Azkaban for 20 years and the Kiss after that.” Lord Selwyn said smoothly.

“All in favor?” Again, a unanimous vote. “Approved. Dumbledore shall be taken to Azkaban to carry out his sentence.” Twenty aurors went to Dumbledore and took him out of the courtroom.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. They hadn’t needed to show any of his memories. While he would have allowed them to, he would have prefered not to.

“See? There wasn’t anything to be nervous about.” Lucien said quietly, helping Harry up from his seat. “Now, who wants to get ice cream?”

-

The next day, a special edition of the Daily Prophet made its way across England to the various homes of witches and wizards.

**DUMBLEDORE SENTENCED TO AZKABAN!**

By Rita Skeeter

Today was the trial of Albus Dumbledore, where he was accused of quite a lengthy list of charges, including illegal blocking of a child’s magic, compulsion spells, love potions, line theft, and accessory to child abuse and neglect. I was expecting it to be a clean cut case where it was proved Dumbledore was innocent, as the past few times jealous politicians attempted to get him arrested. Much to my surprise, however, when Dumbledore was given Veritaserum, he admitted to commit all such crimes, and to the Boy-Who-Lived no less! 

I did some research to see if I could find anything else about Albus Dumbledore and the thing I found was even more interesting. You see, dear readers, that Dumbledore in his youth had been friends with Grindelwald. And not just friends, if you get what I mean. His father was also put in Azkaban when he was a boy after torturing three Muggle boys and Albus caused the death of his younger sister Ariana as well!

This reporter is on the trial of more information about the crimes Dumbledore has committed and will be publishing a book on the matter soon.


	10. Chapter Ten: Story Editing Notice

Hello everyone, I am planning on going back and editing the whole story to flesh it out, add more details, and maybe add more chapters (filler like) with incidents with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Advice and suggestions would be appreciated and may even be used. Who knows? Comment your ideas please! 

\---

Much thanks to @Ravenrain @Gwynie @Dragoness2000 @Rebekahalana for such great ideas! I'm working away as diligently as I can right now. I will post updates on what I've edited after I re-publish the chapters relating to the edits.

Current Edits:

1\. Suggested by Dragoness2000 - How did they know about the trial? *Chapter 9 was edited and re-published so Harry recieved a letter from the Ministry. I was too lazy to add another chapter but I might add more at the end after the trial having an article in the Daily Prophet about it....


End file.
